


Look Closer

by flimflam



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking & Talking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, alternative universe, daily
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flimflam/pseuds/flimflam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они были настроены только на собственную выгоду.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Closer

Опираясь руками на мокрый асфальт он помогает принять себе сидячее положение и хоть немного привести свои мысли в порядок. Сейчас декабрь, любому дураку понятно, что не стоило засиживаться на асфальте слишком долго, в воздухе чувствуется заметное похолодание, но кого это волнует, когда в крови у тебя намешано столько высокоградусного счастья, верно? 

Принять относительно ровное сидячее положение – не самая простая задача, как может показаться с первого взгляда. Вы вообще представляете, сколько рефлексов и мышц нужно задействовать, чтобы просто не упасть? Это трудно, очень трудно, особенно когда так сильно тянет лечь и заснуть, _ну, давай же, тебе так хочется спать, зачем отказывать своим желаниям?_ _Ты уже делал так и раньше, ну же._ Собственный разум оказывается предателем и Джерард хватается за голову, чтобы унять голос в голове, который так сладко склоняет его ко сну. 

— Хэй, ты в порядке? 

_Ну конечно._ Никогда такие вещи не заканчиваются хорошо. Игнорируй, просто игнорируй его. Обычно у всех складывается мнение, что люди равнодушны и не помогут никому на улице, но вы сами когда-нибудь бывали на той самой улице и просили о помощи? Джерард бывал там тысячу раз, возможно и больше, кто-то это считает? И каждый раз был примерно с одинаковым исходом: он оказывался на улице, потому что бар, который он выбрал на этот вечер, закрывался, вышвыривали всех слишком пьяных или уснувших гостей, и каждый раз кто-то проходил мимо него и предлагал свою помощь, так что он знает, о чём говорит. 

— Да, я в норме, просто иди дальше, окей? — Джерард делает какой-то непонятный жест рукой в сторону незнакомца, что, вероятно, было намёком оставить его в покое.  
— Я не доктор, но ты на самом деле не выглядишь как тот, кто в норме, — Джерард чувствует, как рука слишком заботливого прохожего опускается на его плечо и машинально вздрагивает, — позволь мне просто вызвать тебе скорую или ещё кого-то? Позвонить твоей семье?  
— Слушай, я отлично себя чувствую и мне не нужна твоя помощь, я серьёзно, просто иди дальше, — Джерард поворачивает голову в сторону парня и встречается с ним взглядом, хотя это сложно так назвать, потому что Джерард видит его с тремя головами, которые растут из одной шеи, — я не в первый раз в этом состоянии, скоро приедет мой брат и заберёт меня.  
— В таком случае могу я подождать его вместе с тобой? — Парень усаживается рядом с красноволосым и достаёт из кармана пачку сигарет вместе с зажигалкой.  
— Ты не оставишь меня в покое, да? — Джерард усмехается и вопросительно поглядывает на пачку сигарет в руке у парня, словно надеясь, что он прочтёт его мысли и предложит ему закурить.  
— У меня сегодня нет никаких дел, я могу просидеть здесь с тобой всю ночь, но только если ты внезапно не помрёшь от оторвавшегося тромба в твоём мозгу. Тогда мне придётся уйти, прости. — Парень передаёт Джерарду пачку сигарет и зажигалку.  
— Тромб? Ты серьёзно? Ты же не доктор.  
— Не нужно им быть, чтобы знать банальные вещи. И, кстати, благодаря телевизору можно стать довольно развитым в некоторых областях. Тебе стоит попробовать. 

С губ Джерарда срывается усмешка, и он тут же затыкает себя очередной затяжкой, рассматривая своего нового знакомого. Он одет в зелёную футболку и куртку, джинсы с порванными коленками и какие-то кроссовки. _Слишком легко для этой погоды,_ думает Джерард, _возможно турист._

— Ты не местный? — Вопрос сам вырывается из его рта и Джерард, не ожидавший этого, чувствует себя немного неловко. Голова уже не болит так сильно, и у этого паренька теперь только одна голова, что, несомненно, ему идёт больше.  
— Я из Джерси, приехал сюда, чтобы поступить в университет, но это оказалось сложнее, чем я думал, поэтому сейчас я играю в группе. А ты? — Парень кидает на него весёлый взгляд, затягивается своей почти докуренной сигаретой и улыбается.  
— Я живу здесь всю жизнь и учусь в художественном университете, если ты об этом. Но, возможно, скоро мне тоже придётся собрать свою группу, чтобы хоть как-то оставаться на плаву. — Джерард кидает окурок куда-то за спину, за что получает неодобрительный взгляд от своего собеседника, но ему всё равно.  
— Хэй, я сделал это не из-за отчаяния, а потому что мне нравится музыка! — Парень театрально вскидывает руки, и тон его голоса повышается к концу фразы, замечает Джерард, довольно мило.  
— Ну да, я понял это, спасибо. Так как, ты говоришь, тебя зовут?  
— Я не говорил, — парень улыбается ему и Джерард может заметить ямочки на его щеках, — я Фрэнк.  
— Отлично, Фрэнк, а я...  
— Джерард.  
Красноволосый замирает и на секунду даже задерживает дыхание, но потом приходит в себя и смотрит на Фрэнка удивлённым взглядом.  
— Как ты...  
— Узнал? — Джерард фыркает, потому что, ну серьёзно, этот парень что, собирается заканчивать все фразы за него? — На самом деле я знаю твоё имя, потому что увидел тебя около трёх недель назад в баре на Солт-Лейк, мы с группой выступали там, а ты сидел за барной стойкой и постоянно салютовал мне, как только я объявлял о начале новой песни. 

О как. Ну, стоит ли говорить, что Джерард даже не помнит этот бар, что уж там о группе, которая там играла? Салютование кому-то из-за барной стойки не самая худшая вещь, которую он делал, так что всё хорошо. 

— И что? Ты всё это время, ну, следил за мной?  
— О господи, нет, конечно нет! — Фрэнк снова делает этот взмах руками и Джерарду хочется засмеяться, но он усердно сохраняет спокойный вид, — Не подумай ничего такого, но тогда, после концерта, я хотел найти тебя и угостить выпивкой, но меня отвлекли некоторые пьяные фанатки, а после этого я уже не смог тебя найти. Но вот сегодня я иду по улице и вижу ту же одежду, что была на том довольно привлекательном парне из бара, — он улыбается и продолжает, — так что я подумал, чёрт с ним, вот он сидит, я сейчас подойду и познакомлюсь! А потом я увидел, что ты так держишься за голову, будто тебе плохо, так что я отложил свои изначальные намерения на потом и попытался просто быть вежливым. 

Джерард не успевает ничего ответить, потому что прямо напротив них с Фрэнком останавливается чёрный автомобиль, и дверь с пассажирского места приоткрывается. 

— Я смотрю ты завёл себе друга? — Майки смотрит на Джерарда со смесью недовольства и любопытства одновременно, выжидающе приподнимая бровь.  
— Заткнись, Майк, мы познакомились с Фрэнком три недели назад, — Джерард кладёт свою руку ему на плечо и игнорирует инстинктивную дрожь со стороны Фрэнка, — сегодня он поедет с нами ко мне домой, у него есть группа и они довольно популярны, представляешь?  
— Как тебе будет угодно, Джи, я только хочу как можно скорее отвезти твою пьяную задницу домой и поехать уже к себе. Залезайте. 

Джерард с Фрэнком возвращают друг другу улыбки и забираются на заднее сидения автомобиля. Фрэнк устраивается совсем рядом с ним и тихо произносит:  
— Я надеюсь это значит, что ты больше не считаешь меня каким-то отбитым маньяком, верно? — он проводит рукой вверх по колену Джерарда и у того слегка мутнеет сознание, — Потому что мне бы очень хотелось узнать тебя получше, Джерард. — Последнее он шепчет куда-то ему в шею. 

_Да,_ думает Джерард, _мне бы тоже этого хотелось._

***

В квартире Джерарда царит полнейший беспорядок, и как только они прибывают туда, то ему становится стыдно за это. Но совсем ненадолго. Он у себя дома, чёрт возьми, и если Фрэнку что-то не нравится, то он может валить на все четыре стороны. Джерард достаёт ключи и отпирает ими дверь, попутно готовя Фрэнка:  
— У меня не убрано.  
— Да мне, знаешь, как-то всё равно на это. Я видел вещи и похуже, чем пара валяющихся футболок на полу. — Парень усмехается и первым вваливается в квартиру.  
— Ну так что мы?.. — Джерард обрывает себя на полуслове, потому что внезапно его накрывает осознание всего происходящего. Вот оно. Низшая ступень. Он достиг этого за... А за сколько? Как давно он стал вот так просто приводить каких-то парней к себе домой после совместных посиделок на асфальте перед закрывшимся баром? Но от размышлений о падениях собственных моральных принципов его отвлекает Фрэнк.  
— Слушай, Джерард, нам правда не обязательно ничего делать, если ты не хочешь, окей? Просто... Ты мне нравишься, — парень на секунду замолкает и будто сам удивляется тому, что только что сказал, — о, вау, я действительно произнёс это. Окей. Я видел тебя три недели назад и это был просто концерт, ничего особенного, я даже и не думал, что... Чёрт, я не так хорош в таких речах. Всё, что я пытаюсь сказать, что после нашей встречи думал о тебе. Много... И, да, я пришёл к выводу, что ты мне нравишься, определённо. Но я понятия не имел где тебя найти, вдруг ты приехал на один день и я больше не увижу тебя? И тут ты...

Но ему не дают договорить, потому что Джерард впивается в его губы поцелуем. Сначала это чувствуется странно, потому что, взгляните на него, он бы никогда не позволил себе такого прежде, но раз уж он опустил сегодня все свои принципы, то кто будет судить его за эту выходку? 

Фрэнк вплетает свои пальцы в его волосы и начинает отвечать на поцелуй, сразу начиная толкать Джерарда куда-то в сторону, рассчитывая, что им попадётся любая плоская поверхность. В конце концов, его вполне может устроить и пол. Джерард замечает это и прерывает их поцелуй, чтобы толкнуть Фрэнка к ближайшей стене. 

— Что, кровати не в твоём вкусе, да? — Фрэнк пытается отдышаться и ухмыльнуться ему одновременно.  
— Если только ты хочешь остановиться и проделать примерно 30 шагов до неё. — Отвечает Джерард, лизнув после этого шею Фрэнка.  
— У тебя замечательные обои, такие мягкие.  
— Думаешь? Ну спасибо, что заметил.

Джерард ухмыляется и опускается перед Фрэнком на колени, расстёгивая его ремень и ширинку в несколько быстрых движений. Фрэнк смотрит на него сверху вниз и по его довольной улыбке и сбившемуся дыханию можно сказать, что он наслаждается происходящим. _Чертовски обаятельный,_ думает Джерард. Он обхватывает член Фрэнка через ткань боксеров и начинает поглаживать, иногда сжимая и надавливая чуть сильнее. Фрэнк инстинктивно подаётся вперёд и стонет.

— Джерард... Ты знаешь, что можешь ускориться, верно?  
— А у тебя совершенно нет терпения, да?  
Красноволосый улыбается и стягивает боксеры Фрэнка, последнюю преграду между его плотью и своей рукой. Фрэнк снова стонет и Джерард готов слушать эти звуки вечно. Они звучат для его ушей словно музыка. Фрэнк запускает руку в волосы Джерарда и тот ясно понимает намёк, так что он обводит языком головку его члена, из которой уже сочится смазка, затем медленно вбирает её в себя. 

Фрэнк вздыхает и стонет, в то время как его новый знакомый отсасывает ему в медленном темпе, и ему кажется, что он может видеть перед глазами звёзды, настолько ему сейчас хорошо. Он начинает толкаться в его рот сначала медленно и осторожно, чтобы не вызвать недовольство у партнёра, но он не встречает никакого сопротивления, так что Фрэнк позволяет себе ускориться, сжимая в кулаке красные волосы и задыхаясь каждый раз, когда Джерард стонет. 

Все чувства Фрэнка обострились, глаза так сильно зажмурены, что начинают болеть, и он чувствует покалывание внизу живота - что может означать только одно. Парень толкается в тёплый рот ещё несколько раз и содрогается всем телом, достигая своего пика с громким стоном. 

Джерард отстраняется и сглатывает, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони, а затем поднимается на ноги, дарит Фрэнку свою лучшую улыбку и притягивает его к себе за футболку. Когда до их поцелуя остаются считанные дюймы, он произносит:  
— Мне нравятся твои татуировки. Покажешь мне остальные?  
— Без проблем. 

Фрэнк улыбается, и Джерард думает, что никогда ещё его случайные знакомства на пьяную голову не были ему настолько приятны.

**Author's Note:**

> Также опубликовано мной на фб: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4542371  
> Бетинг: king cherry https://ficbook.net/authors/348598 (<3)


End file.
